


Having fun with daddy Thatcher

by FiliFuck



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Beards (Facial Hair), Bears, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Belts, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Boners, Boys Kissing, Burping, Chest Hair, Choking, Co-workers, Come Eating, Cutting, Cutting clothes, Daddy Kink, Drinking, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunken Kissing, Ejaculate, Erections, Facial Hair, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Hereford Base, Honesty, Hoodies, Horniness, Hugs, Kissing, Knifeplay, Licking, M/M, Military Training, Military Uniforms, Moaning, Muscles, Napping, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Precum, Pubic Hair, Ripping Clothes, Roommates, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Scents & Smells, Sleep, Sleep Sex, Sleepiness, Soldiers, Stripping, Sugar Daddy, Sweat, Tight Pants, Training, Training Camp, Underwear, Uniforms, Watching Someone Sleep, cum, dad bod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliFuck/pseuds/FiliFuck
Summary: You are working at Hereford base and your colleague is the legendary operator Thatcher himself. You always wanted to have fun with him, and you have the opportunity when he came home.
Relationships: Mike "Thatcher" Baker/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Having fun with daddy Thatcher

You were sitting alone in your room at Hereford Base. It was getting dark outside. You were waiting for your roommate - Mike "Thatcher" Baker. Well, he wasn't just your colleague. Mike was also your friend and you had a pretty big crush on him. It's understandable. When you saw his pretty eyes and that sexy mutton-chop beard, you immediately fell in love with him.

Suddenly, someone has opened the door. You already knew, who was that. It was your beloved Mike! He always looked very massive with his combat gear.

"Shit, mate. The simulations were pretty rough today! I've wanted to breach the room, but I was out of EMP grenades. I've smashed the door and there was a room full of Maestro's Evil Eyes!", said Mike.

"That sure sucked. Well, you can lie down on the couch and take a nap."

Mike was so tired, he didn't even change into his casual clothes. He just sat on the couch in his full combat gear. You didn't complain, he looked sexy in it. 

"Can you bring me some bottle of whiskey from the kitchen, please?"

"Of course, Mike."

You entered the kitchen and looked into the cupboard. There was a bottle with some booze left. You took a sip and returned to Mike.

Meanwhile, Mike has already fallen asleep. As you watched his chest rising and falling, your sight went a little bit lower. You noticed the giant bulge in his pants. You got an idea.

You approached that sleepy bear. You stroked that perfectly cut mutton-chop to test if Mike is sleeping. He was. Now it was the perfect opportunity to do what you always wanted. 

You ran your hands through Mike's SAS tactical vest until you found a zipper. Then, you slowly opened his vest. 

"What the hell are you doing, mate?"

Mike was awake! He was looking right into your eyes. 

"I know what you want. The whole Hereford base knows you have a crush on me. You don't have to pretend anything."

"I'm so sorry Mike. Fuck, this is so awkward!"

Mike stroked your chin. You saw him smiling.

"Don't worry, mate. To be honest, I've always thought you are kinda cute. You know what? I'll allow you doing whatever you want with me!"

These words were exactly what you wanted to hear from daddy Thatcher. You took off Mike's tactical vest and looked at his hoodie. Even without the vest, Mike looked big. You found a zipper on his hoodie and pulled it down. Under the hoodie, Mike was wearing only a white tank top. The tank top was drenched in sweat, so you could see everything through it. Also, the whole room was filled with a very manly smell, which has turned both of you on even more.

Mike's body was quite impressive for his age. His arms were still strong and covered in dark hair. As Mike put his arm behind his head, you noticed his bulging, impressive biceps and sexy hairy armpit. Also, his strong pecs were pretty hairy. Some hairs were peeking from the sweaty tank top. The hairy trail continued even further down, to his soft belly. 

"Damn, I refuse washing that smelly tank top!", said Mike.

Mike grabbed his tank top with his strong hands and ripped it open. The sound of tearing fabric was very exciting. Then he grabbed the remains of the top and threw it on the ground. Mike's hairy chest was now free. You gave Mike a slow, passionate kiss. His sideburns were scratching your face. Your hands were running through Mike's thick chest hair. Meanwhile, Mike was moaning.

"That's amazing! You are almost better than Maestro.", said Mike.

You began licking Mike's hairy pecs, but when you noticed his hard nipples, you decided to play with them. Mike loved it. He pats you on your back a few times.

"Did you brought that whiskey, mate?"

"Of course, Mike."

Mike grabbed the bottle and quickly drank it all. You were impressed. When Mike finished the bottle, he put it on the table. A massive burp echoed through the room.

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry."

"It's alright, daddy."

You gave Mike's hairy belly a few rubs. Mike was like a giant teddy bear. You lied your head on his belly, which was rising and falling with every breath. Your hand was examining Mike's crotch. You felt a big, hard bulge. Mike moaned.

"I can't let you suffer, Mike."

You kneeled in front of Mike's crotch and tried to unbuckle his tactical belt, but the buckle was stuck.

"Fuck!"

"Need help, dear?", Mike asked.

You looked up and saw Mike holding his combat knife.

"Maybe this six-inch blade could help? Don't worry about the gear. We can afford a new one."

You grabbed the knife and cut through the thick belt. Then you unbuttoned Mike's pants and slid them down. It was difficult because the pants were stuck on Mike's strong, hairy legs. With a few more cuts, Mike's SAS pants were also gone and joined the torn tank top into the pile.

The only thing remaining was Mike's white underwear. You saw some darker spots. Mike's dick was so hard and already leaking precum. You both were so horny, you didn't care about the underwear either. Mike has ripped it off. Now, he was completely naked.

You grabbed Mike's dick and licked off the precum. Mike was moaning with pleasure. You gave the cock a few strokes. Then, you swallowed Mike's whole length. You almost choked at the brit's giant sausage. Mike ran his hands through your hair and pushed your head. Your nose was pushed into Mike's pubic hair. Now you were definitely choking.

"Are you alright, mate? Maybe my cock is too big for you."

Mike stopped pushing you. You stopped sucking and tried to catch your breath.

"Maybe you aren't trained enough to give blowjobs to daddy Thatcher."

"I'm sorry, Mike. I've failed you."

"Don't worry. You can finish me off with your smooth hands, what do you think?"

"Great idea, daddy!"

You grabbed Mike's dick and began jerking it off. It was easy because it was already covered in precum and your saliva. After a few minutes, Mike's breathing was getting faster and louder. He was close. Mike's cock was twitching and ropes of thick cum covered his hairy belly. 

"You did good, mate!"

"Thank you, Mike"

You gave Mike another kiss. You loved the feeling of his mutton-chops scratching your face. 

Then Mike grabbed a tissue to wipe the cum from his belly. 

"Don't worry about the mess, Mike. I'll take care of it!"

Mike put his strong hands behind his head and watched you, as you licked the cum from his hairy belly. He was enjoying the view. You looked up a few times. The view from your side was also nice. Seeing that handsome face with that amazing beard, Mike's big biceps, hairy armpits and chest wet from your saliva made your heart melt. You loved every inch of that man.

When you finished licking that tasty cum, Mike gave you a warm bear hug.

"We should do that more often, mate..."

The End


End file.
